


"""Sleepover party"""

by Sed_Boi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont use their real names, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only ship characters, Pining, Shipping real ppl is not for me, Why Did I Write This?, Why do we use their real names on the tags?, im sorry for this, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Boi/pseuds/Sed_Boi
Summary: This is just a random thing that popped in my head during history class, I'm sorry in advance this is my first time writing something like this and oh boi am I nervous, if the writing look weird its because English is not my first language so try and bare with me, thank you, enjoyWhen skeppy find and excuse to test his new knowledge about the nether folk on his half wither half demon, best friend?Fluff? At this point I'm not sure anymoreAnd one more thing, as I was writing I notice I probably may convert some readers to hand fetish  im sorry it wasn't intended,  I also mentioned fingers a lot, holy moly!
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	"""Sleepover party"""

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...
> 
> I was reading the comments and someone told me there is a story with the same concept I thought, If you like this make sure to check out " I just wanted sand" by Atol.

One shot

Skeppy decided to go to bad's place that weekend and do like a " sleepover party " as he told bad, the half wither said yes, skeppy always came up with these excuses to spend time with him and that he thought was the most adorable thing, he did enjoy very much every opportunity he had to be alone with the boy.

They were always surrounded by other people when they were out, especially Quackity and Puffy, not that he didn't enjoy being with his friends but he never had time to be just him and skeppy like before anymore, and he missed it very much, even more some years ago when he realized he had a huge crush on the "diamond boy", as he called himself, it was a very accurate nickname in bad's opinion since the boy had a very expensive taste. 

Before they moved in to dream's area, a long-term friend of bad that suggested them to live near each other so they could do more things together and work better on their manhunt videos that were something very popular among the other villages and kingdoms and to have fun together more easily, he and skeppy lived very close to each other, well not exactly, he lived in the nether and skeppy on the Gem village but the portal to the nether that connected to the village was right beside skeppy's house and so was the portal in the underworld, right in front of bad's house, so the literally lived a portal from each other and always jumped either way to hang out with one another, more often on the overworld since the nether was pretty hot and dangerous. That was how they met each other actually. 

One day a traveler was passing on the Gem village and made the portal so he could travel faster and the nether folk started to pass to the other side through the portal to buy stuff from the overworld, this wasn't an uncommon thing to do but it was on that part of the Netherlands because bad's town was very far from the nearest nether hub so the people there didn't have much interaction to the overworld, and that was simply because portals could only be made on the overworld to the nether, not the other way around. So when the portal appeared on the town the people there started to go everyday to the other side and the villagers did the same. It became very natural, but one day a boy using a blue sweater lost himself on the crimson forest on the west side of the town and it happened to be around where bad was collecting mushrooms. And that was it, the start of a very long friendship and now a very big crush.

The evening came and the sky turned a light orange, bad reclined on his chair after messaging dream for about one hour about the new video they were planning to make. He looked at the clock on the desk, 18:30, it was about the time his skeppy said he was coming, a smile popped on his face he was very excited to see his best friend. That week bad had been so occupied that he hardly went out, he was mapping the new area to the next manhunt and he had spent all those days hovered over a computer tracing and writing points that could be too dangerous or too close to villages, they didn't want to interfere in the peace on the places or attract a bunch of fans that could hurt themselves running after them. It was a boring but necessary job and it felt on bad that time, it was usually George or dream that did it but they were busy, and now bad's shoulders were crap, so tense he could swear they were hard like obsidian. 

He sighed and opened his eyes to look again ate the computer, he was tired, but the work was almost done, just a few more lines and he would finish, but before he could put his hand on the mouse the door bell rang. He dragged himself to the door and opened it seeing a very energetic and all in blue brunette, he smiled.

" hey " bad's voice sounded tired yet very content

" hey! " skeppy pulled him down embracing him in a hug, he hugged the boy back making sure to not let his tail wiggle too much or it would be suspicious 

Bad just loved how touchy they were around each other, but it was a bit painful that those were only platonic to skeppy, he didn't want to contain his happiness at every small contact of skin or hide his very loud heartbeats at every joke flirt here and there. He wanted to have that man all to himself, kiss him until he drop and baby him till the last of their days. But that was only a dream, it wasn't like skeppy felt the same way and he was afraid to change or even worse, ruin, the friendship they had.

" it's nice seeing you, feel like ages since I saw you for last! " skeppy said putting a hand on bad's shoulder 

" ouch, yeah it's been a while " skeppy smile died in the "ouch"

" what happened? " he said examining the other's shoulder intensely looking for wounds

" ah don't worry, I'm just a bit tense for being sitting on the computer for too long, its nothing " bad said taking the boy's hand of his shoulder and holding it " now, come inside yeah? Are you hungry? "

They both went to the kitchen lead by bad hand in hand. Bad didn't even noticed until the arrived at the counter and he had to let go awkwardly so he cold open the fridge.

" I'm not hungry, I ate at home don't worry, so how your "work" going? " skeppy said sitting on the counter 

" it's fine, almost done " bad leaned back at the sink looking at the other 

" I don't like that they had you to do all the work by yourself and just left " skeppy pouted and crossed his arms

" ah c'mon Geppy, they didn't do that, they are just busy and I wasn't, its fine " bad gave him a smile " now I'll finish that so we can hang out okay, just a few more minutes, you can feel at home " he said going to his room and leaving the other in the kitchen 

It had passed 10 minutes and he heard the room door opening, the boy in a blue sweater stepped in going straight to the computer chair leaning on the back putting his hands on bad's shoulders lightly.

" are you finished yet? "

" not yet " bad said still not detracting his eyes from the monitor

" hmmmmmmmmmmmmm " skeppy pulled bad to lean on the seat and started pressing his thumbs in circles on the others back gaining a little yelp from the half demon 

" what are you doing? " bad said feeling the fingers on his shoulders being pressed harder

" helping you, now relax your muscles " skeppy said softly continuing to massage the other's back

Bad did what he was told, he let his shoulders fall and leaned more on the seat feeling the tension slowly reliving from his neck, that was good, it hurt a bit but the pain was turning weaker and weaker. Also skeppy fingers pressed right on the spot it was hurting more, like he knew. He let a sigh leave his mouth as he returned to the map on his screen, two more labels on some ravines and the safe path would be ready, and so he clicked on the enter button for the last time, Oof, he hung his head down tired and closed his eyes focusing on the touch.

skeppy still massaging his shoulders but now ascending to his neck, it felt a bit ticklish when his fingers first touched it but then they pressed hard on the skin moving up making the area hot and a bit red, the hands dance their way to the side of his jaw, countering it then returning and going up to his temples, circling them lightly. That felt good, so good, he was completely relaxed on the blue boy's hands, they were warm and soft.

" now you're done? " skeppy said moving from his temples to his hair on the back of the head, tangling his fingers on the jet black strands and pressing the scalp.

Bad thought a bit before answering " if I say yes will you stop? " he leaned his head back on the other's palms using it as a pillow 

" do you want me to stop? "skeppy prompted his head forward so he could look at bad in the eyes, which opened and stared back half-open. Bad felt his face hot, bet it was as red as his sweater but he hoped the other couldn't see in the mild light that came from the monitor in the dark room.

" no " he only said that and closed his eyes again nuzzling his face in skeppy's hand that was supporting his head.

Skeppy smiled, his plan had worked, just maybe a little sooner than he thought.

___________________________________________

In his time away from bad he had stayed an awful amount of time with technoblade and tubbo, more specifically in the library with them, apparently they were trying to learn something about a mythical creature of the nether or something like that, he didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about but something came up and he couldn't ignore it, they said that horned creatures from the nether was most sensitive on the horns than everywhere else, so basically that was their weak spot, if cut they would die within seconds just from pain, but while it caused pain it was also a erogenous zone for those nether folks. And that was the part that sounded interesting for him, was it true? I mean, bad did ditch him every time he was near to touch his forehead or the top of his head, but he thought nothing much of it, but now he understood.

This might sound cruel or maybe even selfish but this wasn't the intention, the thing is, he was tired of waiting for bad to understand his intentions, every time he tried to flirt or do something more meaningful the demon would take it as a joke, every time, and now he would definitely make him understand like this wouldn't him? It was impossible to not get it. Do basically that was the plain, make bad "excited" so he could finally take his confession seriously. That night he planned it all, going to bad's place and say he wanted a sleepover party or some shit like that and then flirt first to see if anything had changed so then as last resource he would use the value information he gained.

The plan was on act but that fucking map or whatever dream asked him to do was getting in the way, so as a good adaptive person he changed the plan last-minute. ___________________________________________

Skeppy moved his hand and started passing his fingers on bad scalp petting him, he ran his fingers until the base of bad's horns passing his thumb near them then going back, not touching it. He almost didn't hear bad sigh softly, as if he was trying his best not to, and tense up, then relax but not completely.

So it was true. He did it again this time getting a bit closer to touch them and then come back , bad sighed again almost inaudible. This was so fun, skeppy thought, this was bad, he wanted to tease him more. 

Skeppy lowered his "massages" back to bad shoulders, hearing a clear sound of disappointment. He suppressed a giggle and leaned on bad's ear

" you like that? " 

Bad shivered, his face was completely red and his mind gone, it's not like he had time to think at all, everything was going so fast he couldn't keep up with it. " y-yeah " this was normal right, something friends did with each other, right? Even touching his horns there was completely accidental, it's not like skeppy knew anything about the nether folk and the horn meaning at all, so he couldn't assume anything.

This was awful, terrible! His heart was saying that skeppy was completely aware of what he was doing but his brain brought him back to reality. Skeppy wasn't from the nether, there's no way he would know such things.

The diamond boy stopped, bad opened his eyes, he was a complete mess. Skeppy walked over so he was now in front of bad, leaning towards him with his hands supporting him on the arm rests of the computer chair. He was also a mess, now bad was completely lost, he lifted his arms and grabbed skeppy's blue sweatshirt pulling him and making he fall into his lap straddling him.

This was too much, bad was hot inside, like if he had lava instead of blood running on his body, his best friend was sitting on his lap staring at him with a very dazzled expression, very red and breathing hard just like him. What was going on, for the love on Notch?!?

The brunette had lost the plot long ago, he had completely forgotten his plans and he was just teasing bad to his heart's desire, but now he was also lost in his feelings, bad was reciprocating? He was, right?

Skeppy cupped bad face between his hands, tracing all his facial features with his thumbs, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, across to his nose, down to his lips, then his jaw line and back up to his forehead where the two horns sticked out,then he remembered something, he got up a bit from bad's lap and placed a kiss on his forehead, right in the middle of his horns, if the book he read was right that in bad's culture meant a lot, a very meaningful gesture of love.

The boy sat back down where he was before and saw bad starring shook at him, did he broke the demon?

" bad ...I-I.. I like you " he was nervous, after all he did to him now he was nervous, ah c'mon, even he was judging himself internally 

Bad didn't move, he was too shocked yet, what was that supposed to mean?!?! Did skeppy love him back??! Did him?! Or this was again some human thing he was unaware about??!?! This wasn't the first time he would misunderstand something on the human culture 

" bad " skeppy sounded a bit concerned, did he think wrong, did he go too far?

He felt like crying, he fucked up, there's no way to get away with this with the lame "it's just normal here" thing. He moved a bit to get up but hand on his waist pressed him down again, he looked at bad and the demon was now with a ... scary face? He couldn't tell but this make him shiver

Bad was just trying to process when he felt skeppy trying to run away, he just thought there, fuck it! He pressed skeppy down and just a little hesitantly linked their lips pulling skeppy closer to him. 

Skeppy was shocked for a second but then he melted in the kiss, that unfortunately was not very long. They parted and looked at each other, and as if it was obvious they leaned back to the kiss, skeppy bit the demon's lower lip making the kiss deeper, he had his hands now on bad's neck pulling him closer, and so was bad holding the other waist firmly and bringing him to an embrace almost fusing their bodies together.

The kiss broke just for the need of air, they both panting, their foreheads touching and sweating a bit. That felt right.

" I love you too " bad said and pulled his now according to that kiss, fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was saying, sorry for the hand fetish, I apologize. Also comment if you think I should post more, I liked doing this haha, this my first time writing pining or make out.


End file.
